Paper and Pen
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. Prince Roxas was assigned to a mission by his father, something that wasn't particularly normal when it comes to royal assignments. But it'll unite two kingdoms into peace, with him being the rightful ruler with his beloved queen, Naminé. Hopefully she'll understand his reasons for sneaking into her bedroom. Two-shot RokuNami Warning: Chapter two, LEMON.
1. The Assignment

_- Paper and Pen -  
_

_Pairing: Roxas x Naminé _

_A/N: Hello fellow readers, this is our first order and we are bringing it to you all! Please visit our profile page to see what kind of lemon you would like, we appreciate your time. Order up!_

* * *

This was supposed to be an assignment, an important mission given to him by his king that'll settle the conflict between two nations. Being the prince of King Strife, Roxas was naturally the prime heir to the throne. But if this mission is successful, he won't rule over just one nation.

His kingdom was in the middle of a union between their once rival nations, ruled by King Caelum. During this pre-alliance, Roxas stayed in the Caelum's guest castle that was beside the nation's capital. But if this night doesn't go as planned, his stay may not last along with the alliance between his people and Caelum's kingdom. His father believes that the Caelum's are stepping back from the agreement, which will be problematic if they want to create peace between these lands.

That's when Roxas was sent to his king's secret meeting, his father personally explaining the situation to his first heir. At the time, Roxas was stunned to hear the task he was given, but he quickly recovered his composure when he was standing before his father and his fellow advisers.

Ten months before this meeting, Roxas was befriending King Caelum's daughter, princess Naminé. She was quite beautiful and innocent; Roxas working his charm on the princess resulted in their relationship to flourish in secret. During their walks in the public gardens, he would keep his professional posture visible, but then would quickly sneak a kiss on his maiden whenever they were alone. They shared a couple intimate moments with each other, but never crossed that line that they would've regretted.

But now that line had to be crossed, for that was his mission given to him by his king. Roxas was assigned to the task of making sure the Caelums proceeded with the alliance, which meant to permanently link their family's blood with his. His mission was to sleep with princess Naminé tonight, seeding her with a child that'll rule the unified kingdom in the future.

But the more Roxas thought about it, the more he realized that he wanted this all along. He loved Naminé and he didn't want the foolishness of their families to separate them, he convinced himself that he was doing this for her, not just because it'll bring peace to their people.

At midnight, Roxas prepared to secretly infiltrate the neighboring castle. He began to change into his gear in the privacy of his bedroom, black clothing to hide himself in the dark of the night, a hood to hide his recognizable spiky hair with a black mask to cover his mouth and nose. He slipped on a pair of dark metal gauntlets in case he encounters some witnesses; he has to make sure no one notices him.

After making sure he was fully prepared, he slipped the mask on and glared at the door leading outside his room.

"No doubt there are guards patrolling outside my room," he whispered, flipping his hood over his hair.

He looked around his quarters until he gazed on his room's balcony; giving off a perfect view of the night castle he was meeting his princess. When he stepped outside, he shivered from the cool breeze, humoring himself as he thought about the warmth of Namine's bed.

He took a moment to stare at the castle before him, noticing how clear tonight was. The moon was shining brightly, which was a problem if he wanted to stick to the shadows. But that at least gave him a challenge, making his reward that much more gratifying.

Roxas couldn't help but smirk under his mask as he began his journey across the small forest separating the two castles, roping down his balcony and deviously slipping into the shadow of the night.

* * *

_Warning: This is a two-shot, the next chapter will feature graphic sexual content and will change the story's rating to the appropriate M-rating. Read if you're of appropriate age, and fill free to review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading. _

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...**


	2. Signing the Signature

_- Paper and Pen -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Naminé_

_A/N: apologies for the late update, please enjoy._

_Warning: This story features sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age. _

* * *

Roxas slipped into the princess's room through the balcony's glass doors, disappearing into the shadows like a predator hunting his prey. The room was quiet and dark, with only the moonlight's blue gaze beaming through the uncovered windows, but it provided great contrast for the darkest parts of the room where Roxas hid perfectly.

The princess was sleeping soundly in her bed, releasing soft sighs as she slept sideways facing away from the back of the room where Roxas hid. His eyes already glimmered with anticipation from the view he had of Namine's nightgown, which was quite transparent and unsubtly displayed the back of her white bra strap and underwear. She was like a goddess waiting to reward one mortal man's efforts and strength, and Roxas would accept it gladly.

Like a ghost, Roxas was already there by her bedside, the moonlight behind him creating a hazing shadow over his front as he gazed down at her, his calm yet aggressive blue eyes were half lit and took in everything about his sleeping maiden's delicious figure. If it wasn't for his mask, he'd be drooling.

Namine's hair was pale blonde, slick with a reflective shimmer, and reached to the center of her back. Her skin was light and smooth, something Roxas couldn't wait to touch. Her face was soft and innocent, sleeping peacefully while the prince of darkness marveled her.

Roxas was careful as he quietly sat beside her, his hand ghostly coursing from her exposed leg, to her waist, and rested softly on her bare shoulder. He heard a subtle whimper from the sleeping beauty, figured it was the first of many more to come tonight.

Roxas removed his hood and moved without hesitation until his head was mere inches away from hers, slipping his mask off as he whispered soft words into his maiden's ear.

"My princess... or rather my queen, it's time to wake up," he murmured, receiving another whimper which made him grin deviously.

With a few more words of encouragement, Naminé finally awoke with a groan and her eyes peeled open to reveal those blue gems that Roxas loved so much. Before she could shriek from noticing her masked guest, Roxas quickly covered her mouth and hushed softly.

He peeled his mask off with his other hand and gave his worried maiden a gentleman's smile, which at least stopped her from potentially shouting for the patrolling guards on night duty.

"My apologies for frightening you, my lady," he whispered, still cupping his hand over her mouth as she stared at him with eyes that looked ready to tear up if it was a different guest waking her up at night.

He gestured a finger to his lips and she understood, and he slowly removed his hand away from her trembling lips. Naminé immediately pulled back the covers over her petite body and backed herself against the wall behind the bed, earning a displeasing frown from the blonde intruder.

"Sir Roxas," Naminé lectured. "What are you doing here?"

Roxas sidestepped her question and instead displayed a seductive smile, moving closer while Naminé pushed herself back farther against the wall. The blonde devil placed a comforting hand on her sheet covered legs and she swiftly retracted them.

"I came to pay you a visit," he answered professionally. "It would be dishonorable of me to let you suffer such loneliness tonight."

Naminé hid her blushing face behind her covers while responding. "I'm quite fine, thank you."

Roxas was working as the pursuer and the lion keeper, trying his best to seduce his woman into love making while keeping his inner beast from ravaging her without restraint. But maybe he needed a different approach, putting faith into being the saboteur rather than a frontal assault, he knew his father's war lessons would come in handy.

With a sudden change in expression, Roxas looked away from his princess and proceeded to stand up from the bed and look as sorrowful as he could muster up. He checked the straps on his wrist gauntlets and sighed, no doubt luring his fair maiden and planting a seed of guilt into her innocent conscious.

"My apologies, I can see that my concerns are but misguided," he muttered in false disappointment. "I'll leave you be, my fair lady."

He took his time in walking towards the back doors, his hand turning the knob as the moonlight greeted him with a sliver of blue light that displayed his stoic expression.

"Wait!" Namine's voice called. "I- I appreciate your kindness, you could stay... for a little while if you wanted."

Roxas couldn't resist the maniacal smirk on his face as he ghostly closed the door and turned the lock with a foreboding click, turning to face his princess with an innocent smile like it was there the whole time.

"Your mercifulness is but the most priceless treasure you could give me, my princess," he praised, bowing before sitting beside her, which was much closer than before.

Naminé took the time to examine her prince's dark attire; it reminded her of the shadowy warriors that struck in the shadows in the novels she read. "Did you sneak your way into the castle?"

"It would be quite suspicious of me to ask the guards if I could pay you audience in the middle of the night," he answered quickly.

Naminé gave him a disapproving frown. "Indeed..."

Roxas chuckled in response. "Do you not trust me?"

How do you expect me to trust someone who just snuck into my bedroom at night, Naminé thought. She didn't need to reply to let Roxas know how she was feeling right now, it was written on her face and body language. She was huddled up in her sheets, cornered on the back wall of her bed with her eyes staring disapprovingly at her night guest.

Roxas decided to sway the conversation out of unfriendly territory while still showing his cool persona. "So my lady, are the negotiations between our families going well in your point of view?"

Naminé finally broke her gaze from the dark blonde and stared blankly in the shadowed parts of the room. "I did not expect to see a consensus agreement in a few weeks, but a whole year..."

"Seven years of conflict can leave some wounds that can't be easily healed," Roxas whispered, leaning forward with his hands interlocked as he thought about his childhood. "We both lived our innocent years hearing the bloodshed of our people killing each other; my father began training me to kill the minute I learned to stand on my feet."

The Caelum princess glanced with curious eyes as she noticed the sentimental expression on her secret lover, which was similar to his trader face when she saw him in the council room with the other advisors. She found him really attractive when he's this way, like he was an unwavering warrior among cowardly men.

"Father was always in the war room, I cherished the moments when he finally spared time with me," she confessed. "Mother always seemed stressed, I can see it in her eyes and I did my best to not bother her."

The mention of Namine's mother brought back a painful wound in his heart, something he won't be able to cleanse until he finally shared it with someone. "My mother is gone..."

The blonde princess looked back at Roxas with a shocked look on her face, feeling guilty from unknowingly speaking of that painful subject.

The dark prince was silent for a moment before continuing. "I can still remember her, she was beautiful and brave. My father is truly strong, even after losing her."

"I'm sorry," Naminé comforted.

Like a wolf in the bushes, Roxas pounced, moving towards his stunned maiden until he was mere inches away from her. He placed a hand on his future wife's cheek and stared into her soul with his piercing blue eyes, Namine frozen in fear like a rabbit that never saw it coming.

"Then sustain me..." he growled.

He crushed his lips with hers, purifying the lust in his heart with the intoxication of his maiden's voluptuous mouth. Naminé made the mistake of opening her mouth for half a second when she tried to resist, but ended up being manhandled with Roxas intruding her mouth with his tongue.

Naminé whimpered and moaned, her tongue submissively entangled with her forceful prince. Tears began to shed and she tried to speak between brief moments of having her mouth assaulted, and Roxas was expressing no mercy for her.

When Roxas finally had his fill, he left a string of saliva connecting their tongues as they gasped for air. Naminé crumbled on the bed and coughed as Roxas lazily unstrapped his gauntlets and gloves, gently positioning his exhausted princess so she was laying on her back, placing her head on her pillow as he hovered above her.

"Naminé, I'm tired of witnessing the sorrow of others," Roxas muttered, his eyes narrowing as he watched his maiden recover her senses. "This suffering will stop, with us being the paper and pen signing our fates to the cause."

His hands coursed his princess's bare shoulders as he started planting soft kisses on her neck, relishing in the supple whines Naminé made as she weakly tried to hold him off. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked his maiden's soft skin, proving he can be a gentle and a forceful lover at the same time.

He can hear Namine's pleas to stop, but he silently responded by taking more of her skin in his mouth while his tongue tasted heaven.

"R- Roxas..." she begged."Please..."

"I'm doing this for you, my love," he quickly answered, placing kisses on her red cheeks. "I'll make sure we'll stay together forever."

Roxas stood on his knees and started removing his black shirt, presenting Naminé with the broadness of his chest. She tried not to stare but failed miserably, earning a flattered smirk from her forceful boyfriend. He took his princess's hand and brought it up to the left side of his chest, Namine gasped and tried to pull away from of course Roxas was stronger.

His heartbeat was strong; it rippled from his core throughout Namine's body. She carefully brought her other hand to examine the build of his chest, noticing every curve and repaired skin from past moments of scarring.

"Enjoying yourself, my lady?" Roxas teased.

Naminé gave him a pouting expression and decided to ignore his comment, her petite hands continuing to course his chest. But Roxas wanted to go further in the rabbit hole.

"I believe it's your turn," he said.

Namine's eyes widened and she immediately covered herself up, which brought a mischievous grin on the male blonde's face. With a little more forcefulness, Roxas managed to hold her hands above her head with one arm while his other hand glided down her squirming form. She squealed in response to his touches, his hand reaching to the bottom of her nightgown and pulling it up over her head and shoulders, leaving her with nothing but her white bra and panties.

He tossed the gown away from recovery, positioning himself between his maiden's legs while he slowly removed his belt in anticipation.

Namine's tearful eyes watched in astonishment as her lover revealed himself to her, the unzipping of his pants displaying what he had in store. This was the first time she's seen a man's member, she couldn't compare it to anything else but she had to admit that it was quite... bulky.

"What's mine is yours, my princess," Roxas teased.

"Y- You're... you're quite... big," Naminé stuttered, her arms covering her exposed chest.

Roxas glanced at her breasts and smiled. "I can say the same about you."

As if her blush couldn't flourish her cheeks already, Roxas always seemed to test that fact. With a swift motion, Roxas grasped his maiden's hand and brought it to his length, Naminé gasping in fright as she tried to pull away.

She felt its heat, girth, and length, making Roxas groan from her feminine touch. He motioned her hand to stroke it, giving her a brief lesson of foreplay for future nights of healthy stimulation. When she began to motion herself on her own, Roxas took the moment to lay back on the bed with his arms holding his upper body up to fully enjoy the view of his maiden pleasuring him.

Naminé felt dirty for committing such a vulgar act, working her partner's manhood with gentle touches. The night air felt cold considering the lack amount of clothing she was wearing, and the stroking with her hand made her breasts lightly bounce in the safety of her bra, much to her partner's visual pleasure.

Roxas moaned and whispered words of approval. "Ah, my princess..."

He wasn't the only one getting a sense of pleasure from this act, Naminé was busy crossing her kneeled legs in an attempt to halt the wetness developing in her panties. The provocative sounds coming from her partner was embarrassing and delightful at the same time, it was kinda refreshing how she felt somewhat in control of her lover since Roxas spent most of the night doing just that.

"It is my... responsibility to return the favor with whatever generous offers you bestow upon me," Roxas whispered between subtle breathes.

Naminé halted her strokes and gulped, her light blue eyes staring nervously at her lover's manhood. She inched closer until her hot breath could be felt; meanwhile Roxas clenched the sheets while his teeth tightened from the surges of pleasure coming from his maiden's breathe.

This will be between them, a sacred night of remembrance that they will share forever. With another swallow of pride, Naminé closed her eyes and felt her partner's manhood rub her lips, slipping between her lips with a muffled whine. She felt her prince's gentle hand course through her blonde locks, encouraging her to proceed.

She slowly took a little bit more with each passing moment, the meaty texture of her lover's sex felt raw in her mouth and her tongue soaked it with saliva, she grasped what was left with her hands and proceeded to lick the head in her wet cavern.

Roxas groaned and stroked his maiden's hair, the light sucking noise breaking the silence of the room and felt like music in his ears. He finally added his other hand to the praise of Namine's act, holding her steady as she slobbered over his length.

"I must say..." Roxas commented, smiling devilishly at his woman. "You're quite skilled; I wonder if you've been studying with the guards?"

Namine's eyes drifted up and gave him a pouting expression with her cheeks flourished red; she continued to suckle his length while Roxas brushed her front locks behind her ear. With minutes passing, Roxas was closing in to his denouement and it was at this moment that he remembered the reasoning for all of this.

He halted the pleasure she was bestowing him, earning a confused look from his princess. But then again, she felt kinda glad for stopping since her mouth was getting sore.

Roxas smirked with his usual seductive smirk and positioned himself over his lover's form again, his hands holding her trembling legs apart.

"My turn," he whispered.

He began to undo her panties, which brought a frightened resistance from the squealing princess. She tried to halt his attempt but only helped him by kicking her legs which made it easy for him to remove them, and Roxas wasted no time in playing with her.

Roxas took the moment to memorize his maiden's womanhood, marveling at how pure it looked and how it tickled his nose from its heating aroma. He held her legs apart and bent his head down, continuing to tease his future wife by giving her pink folds a slow agonizing lick. Naminé arched her back from the electric surge of pleasure and her hands glided down to her partner's spiky hair, a half squeal escaping her gaping mouth as she cried tears of pleasure.

She tasted sweet, like any fresh apple picked from a healthy tree. He licked, kissed, and consumed the womanhood of his past enemy's daughter, like a true revenge plot reaching its climactic end. With every cry of pleasure, Roxas chuckled in delight as he proceeded to show little mercy for her.

His tongue stormed through her defenses and forced her into submission, his arms wrapping across her legs as he brought her lower body up, bending her in ways she didn't know possible. He was now holding her lower body up as he licked her down, while Naminé whimpered helplessly as she clenched the bed sheets to keep herself sane.

His tongue was now penetrating her, making Namine's eyes widened as a surge of pleasure consumed her senses and resulted in her body turning to stone. She brought her hands up to grasp her lover's hair between her fingers, releasing choked squeals as her nether region was being infiltrated by an unknown intruder. Roxas alternated from rubbing her milky legs, massaging her squeezable rear, and comforting her by coursing her petite belly. Naminé couldn't bear to remember how she got into this situation, which her one act of kindness when she welcomed Roxas to stay resulted in her body being purged of purity.

How did this happen? She can still remember her last meeting with Roxas a few days ago, he was professional, a gentleman, and acted accordingly. Now he was touching, kissing, and licking her in places that she thought no one could.

She couldn't take it anymore, with a final cry of bliss; Naminé released herself into her partner's awaiting mouth. Roxas closed his eyes and relished in her sacred nectar, consuming what he could with slow gulps.

Naminé felt faint, her bluish eyes clouded with glorious colors as all feeling in her body was muted for a short time. She felt Roxas releasing his grip on her legs and letting her lower body rest comfortably on the sheets, barely noticing when Roxas wiped his lips with his arm. She'd lost all energy to resist, even after feeling something hot rubbing her wet core.

"Are you ready?" Roxas whispered.

Naminé closed her eyes and nodded timidly, her legs being wrapped around her partner's waist while his length continued to tease her slippery folds.

"I promise it'll feel good soon enough," her prince assured, reaching beyond until his lips was inches away from her ear. "And I promise to let you receive _all_ that I have to offer you."

She couldn't understand why he was doing this or what it'll achieve, but she couldn't help but be thankful that it was him who was controlling her. Even though she didn't fully consent, she felt safe with him and knew he would take care of her.

Even if his methods were sometimes aggressive, she'd never been the dominate type.

With what little energy she had, she whimpered words of plea. "P- Please, be gentle?"

Roxas had a stoic expression on his face, his dark gems narrowing at his bride's quivering form. He gave her jello-like leg a good comforting squeeze, licking his lips in anticipation. Without answering, he guided himself slowly inside his fair maiden's wet cavern. He grunted from the constriction on his length, feeling her slippery walls clench hard on his sensitive part.

Naminé was busy biting her lip, her eyes shut tight with tears, and her hands scratched the bed sheets from the lack of space in her nether region. She felt her lover's strong hands grasp her waist to hold her in place, denying her right to push his member out of her. Roxas had made his home inside of her, and he was planning on staying until his task was done.

"You're so tight, my lady," he breathed, embarrassing her with dirty words.

He gave her a minute to adjust, giving her belly comforting rubs while she squirmed and whimpered. Roxas started with slow intimate thrusts, turning his princess's whimpers into pleasurable whines, until he started developing a pace with slapping noises that broke the bedroom's silence.

Roxas grunted and greedily alternated one hand from her waist to her juicy rear, squeezing and feeling her up without remorse. His thrusts became aggressive, the slapping noises became sloppy, and Namine's breasts jiggled in her bra. Now she was moaning uncontrollably, her womanhood gushing with nectar that became useful lubricant for her future husband's member to plunge deeper into her core.

Without warning, Roxas changed their position into a more flexible pose. Naminé was now helpless on her side, her leg held high over her lover's shoulder while he continued plunging into her sideways. Roxas hugged her leg with one arm while the other held her waist, grunting between his clenched teeth as their bodies' secreted sweat together.

Roxas leaned forward and slipped one hand into her bra, squeezing and pinching her hidden nipple. He'll keep a reminder to give them some needed attention later, for now he'll focus on his current examination on his woman's nether lips. And he can already feel the end coming, squeezing her leg hard as he prepared to link their fates together.

"Namine... I'm going to..." he grunted.

The blonde princess continued to cry pleasurable whines as she snuggled her head into her pillow for comfort, unwilling to withstand these surges of bliss in her gut. With a few more powerful thrusts, Roxas released himself deep inside her womb, pouring his seed into her fertile ground. Namine's scream was caught in her throat and ended up being a quivering squeak, the warm feeling in her gut putting herself over the edge and into release as well.

Their combined fluids overflowed, seeping through their union and trickled down Namine's leg. Roxas made sure to roll out what's left of his climax, giving her a couple more quick thrusts before halting.

Roxas took a moment to catch his breath before hearing soft whimpers coming from his quivering maiden. Guilt was a little late to settle in his heart but he decided to lean forward and hold Namine's tear covered cheek. She looked at him with frightful eyes, while his was calm and filled with concern.

"Hey," Roxas whispered softly. "I love you."

Naminé sniffled and brushed the tears from her eyes, passionately wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders. "I- I love you too!"

The future rulers of these lands kissed with opened mouths, interlocking their tongues in a passionate dance of unison. Saliva leaked from Namine's chin, wrapping her legs around her blonde partner's waist, while Roxas started thrusting slowly inside of her.

Within a minute, they were making love again, pleasuring each other in more exotic ways and positions. Roxas pleasured into her from behind, letting Naminé bounce on his length while they held hands for intimacy, then finally stopping after Naminé passed out from exhaustion.

Roxas would've loved to stay and keep her warm tonight, but he couldn't risk someone stumbling upon them together. He sneaked out on the balcony, but not before giving his wife a goodbye kiss on the cheek. By time he returned to his room in the guest castle, the sun was beginning to rise from afar.

A new day for a new beginning.

* * *

Months past, season's changed, and the birth of a new future for these lands had come. Both kings from opposite sides renounced their thrones, passing down the weight of the crown to Roxas Strife, with queen Naminé at his side. The Caelums didn't expect a thing, Roxas proclaimed his love for their princess, who was already seeded with his child. They didn't expect a thing.

Roxas wore the crown with valor, sitting vigilantly on his throne with a powerful aura surrounding him. He glanced at his queen who sat quietly by his side, Naminé smiling warmly when she noticed his stare. She still blushed whenever he looked at her, the new queen rather liked the chivalrous stature her husband.

When the meeting was over, both king and queen retired back to their bedroom, where one of the maids waited patiently beside a crib.

The maid smiled happily while the royal pair walked over. "My king and queen, the prince just awoke."

The maid dismissed herself, leaving them to be. Naminé immediately smiled while leaning forward into the crib, while Roxas smirked casually. Their baby boy was on his back, his big blue eyes staring blankly at his mother and father, wiggling his arm and legs. He had his father's hair, but his mother's eyes, with cherry cheeks and a plumed form. Prince Ventus Strife, heir to the kingdom.

Roxas and Naminé were the paper and pen of their people, and Ventus was their signature.

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
